To Forget Like Me
by SmileyMiley
Summary: Bella has finally convinced Edward to change her, but when she wakes up from the change, she can't remember her human life. There's something messed up about her changing...


**_A/N: My first story in a LONG time besides the Christmas one...and my first Twilight story ever. Go Stephanie Meyer!_**

**_Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to be, I am not Stephanie Meyer. Or Bella'd be a vampire now._**

Bella picked herself up off the ground and looked around. There was Edward, and Alice, and Carlisle, and Esme, and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. She could remember them and their stories, but nothing else…why was she lying on the ground? Did something happen? The only things she could remember were the names and stories of the people around her.

Edward looked at her with hope, fear, love, sadness, bliss all in his eyes. He held out his hand to her and helped her up. Alice looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" she asked, nearly bouncing with excitement. "What do you feel like?"

Bella shrugged. "Confused. I can remember you…and Edward and everyone, but that's it. Is there something else?" Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance that scared her.

"Why don't I remember? Should I?" She leaned into Edward, barely noticing that he didn't feel nearly so cold anymore against her skin. Alice moved over to put one hand over Bella's shoulder as she held Jasper's hand with her other. Carlisle paused and played his eyes across the four teenage vampires, sighing.

"Bella, what's your father's name?" he asked quietly. Bella searched her brain frantically, trying to come up with anything, anything. Drawing a blank, she sank backwards into Edward and Alice's waiting arms. Popping straight back up, she screamed.

"Why can't I remember?" she wailed. Alice moved her hand back up to Bella's shoulder and glanced at Jasper. Bella's screams quieted down and turned into whimpers as Jasper calmed her down. Wrapping his arms around his love, Edward glared at Carlisle, who sighed.

"Bella, I don't know why you can't remember. Maybe it's because you chose this path, you remember us, but not other things. Do you remember your wedding four days ago?" Bella looked down at her hands, entwined with Edward's, and shook her head.

"And you said there's pain involved in the changing…I don't remember that. Just you. And the Volturi, and James and Victoria and Laurent. And Tanya's family. And something about a treaty and werewolves." She didn't notice Edward's sharp intake of breath when she said _werewolves_. Alice cocked her head to the side, thinking. She spoke up, cutting off Carlisle in the process.

"It sounds like you studied vampires in the Forks area with a textbook. Maybe because you chose us, you've got some kind of mental block against the emotional attachment of your human life…" Carlisle nodded.

"That sounds reasonable, but I'm not sure what to think. We might work it out sometime down the line, but right now we should get moving. It's a good thing we came up here before we tried anything, but we need to hunt now…" he broke off suddenly, staring into Bella's face. Puzzled, she took a small step backwards.

"What's wrong?" she asked, acutely aware that everyone else was suddenly staring at her too. Esme spoke up for the first time.

"It's your eyes. Do you remember what color a normal vampire's eyes are?" Bella nodded immediately.

"Crimson. Like blood. And yours are golden because you don't eat--drink--whatever human blood. But they turn black when you're thirsty." Esme nodded back, flashing a confused look to Carlisle.

"That's what's wrong…one of your eyes is red, the other is yellow. Are you thirsty at all?" Thinking for a second, Bella shook her head.

"No, not really. I don't think so…" Taking her hand, Edward looked defiantly at Carlisle and Esme.

"Does it really matter what color her eyes are? Because she was bitten by a 'civilized' vampire, maybe it'll be easier for her to not go for humans. Whatever the case may be, I'm incredibly thirsty, whether anyone else is or not. So I'd really like to go. Who's with me?"

"I am," Bella and Alice said at the same time. Jasper nodded, as did Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme both hesitated, but they agreed as well. Edward held out his arms for Bella to climb into, but she looked at them with scorn.

"What's that for?" she asked. "I can run, same as you." As if to prove her point, she took off, running with Alice ahead of Jasper, rejoicing in her newfound gracefulness. Laughing his musical laugh that still sent electricity through Bella, he chased them, pulling even with Jasper but lagging behind the girls by several feet. Laughing, Bella shouted, "You can't catch me now!"


End file.
